An integrated anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) angular sensor is used to measure the orientation of a magnetic field. The integrated AMR angular sensor has a plurality of magnetoresistive segments. Each magnetoresistive segment has an ohmic resistance dependent on the orientation of the magnetic field relative to current flow through the magnetoresistive segment. The integrated AMR angular sensor commonly has several resistors arranged in different orientations, for example eight resistors in two Wheatstone bridges, with one Wheatstone bridge being oriented at 45 degrees with respect to the other. Each resistor includes a plurality of magnetoresistive segments, electrically coupled in series. Differences between the ohmic resistances of the resistors are used to estimate the orientation, sometimes referred to as the angle, of an external magnetic field. The magnetoresistive segments may have low length-to-width ratios, to reduce error due to shape anisotropy in the ohmic resistances of the magnetoresistive segments. A sensing area of the integrated AMR angular sensor extends over the area occupied by the magnetoresistive segments. Having a plurality of magnetoresistive segments in each resistor increases the sensing area, which leads to errors when measuring non-uniform magnetic fields. Magnetoresistive segments in different parts of the sensing area respond to variations in the non-uniform magnetic fields, causing error when estimating the angle of the magnetic field.